INSTA-KILL! Daquiri Deadshots
by VenusAmorette
Summary: Amorette's NaziZombies-flavored oneshots. Mixed with lots of love, vodka, and smutty goodness! Expect everything and everyone. Nikolai, Takeo, Dempsey, and the Doctor ... plenty of OC's ... and Drunk!Richtofen will definitely be making an appearance. Read if you want to take a much-needed break from the seriousness of real-life. All pairings are possible... and I take suggestions!
1. What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

**NOTE: ORIGINAL VERSION BACK UP!**

At popular demand! c:

... Honestly, yes, this oneshot might be a little pornographic; but ... *blush* ... for cryin' out loud, it's TANK DEMPSEY we're talking about!

I doubt he'd have sex with someone in a "tame" way ... !

.

.

.

* * *

**ORIGINAL DOCUMENT TEXT:**

* * *

**To those of you that are reading:**

This is my designated place for random Nazi-Zombies nonsense!

ANYTHING and EVERYTHING will shamelessly occur within the pages of this oneshot collection. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**BRING ON THE SUGGESTIONS!**

* * *

As far as this first "chapter" goes:

*** SPOILER FOR MY OTHER STORY, "BETWEEN DREAM AND REALITY:"

This is dedicated to everyone who wanted Kitty and Tank to bang in Vegas.

Hope you enjoy the shameless, shameless smut. Can't wait to hear what you guys think ... ;D

* * *

**WARNING: SHAMELESS, SHAMELESS SMUT. **

**PLOT? WHAT PLOT?! ("PWP") FEMALE FIRST-PERSON PERSPECTIVE.  
**

* * *

**FYI: **Tank/OC. Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish. IT'S ALL LEGAL!

* * *

.

.

.

.

You know what they say ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**INSTA-KILL! Daquiri Deadshots  
**(Amorette's Nazi-Zombies-flavored oneshots)

* * *

SHOT NUMBER ONE

* * *

**"What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas"  
**

* * *

Tank shoved me down onto the bed.

I gasped as I felt his burly body cover mine, but my breath caught in my throat when he started to kiss my neck.

"Tank," I muttered, reaching up to press against his shoulders. He was so _strong. _"I feel bad about this."

He pulled back to stare at me with pale blue eyes. "Look, Kitty," he said, hoarse. "I've only got a couple more hours alone with you, and while it's just us, I wanna pretend there's nothing else."

I bit my lip. "But… that's not _reality,"_ I said, feeling my eyebrows knit together.

"Don't care," he muttered, lowering himself back down. His lips trailed over my collarbone, and I shuddered. "This is my last chance to show you," he growled. His breath was hot on my skin.

"Show me what?" I asked, torn between shame and anticipation.

His hands hooked around my waist and he lifted me bodily, shoving me back across the mattress. I gasped as my head fell against big, downy pillows, cushioning my fall, and looked back up at Tank. He was standing on his knees, straddling my closed legs with his impressive thighs. As I watched, he shrugged off his jacket. Then, slowly, he unbuttoned his undershirt, letting it fall from his arms.

In the warm, dim light of the hotel room, his creamy skin looked like velvet. It was amazing how different he was from the doctor. Nothing about him was thin, from his neck down to the thick, rippling surface of his abdomen. All of his muscles were enormous. And when he leaned down over me again, I could feel every inch of them flex against me.

"I can be scary, too," he rumbled, kissing the tip of my nose.

I looked up into his sweet blue eyes, his chiseled, handsome face. My lips quirked. "Why would _you_ want to be scary?" I asked, sliding a hand over his stubbly cheek.

"You like that, right?" he asked, his eyes flickering between mine. "Dangerous shit." He pressed down against me, and I felt his hands slip around my waist. "I can be dangerous," he growled, and with a shiver of guilty pleasure, I felt his teeth on my neck.

In a normal world, someone like Tank probably _would_ scare me. He was buff, obviously powerful, full of raunchy jokes and suggestions. But the truth was, underneath all the swagger, he was a sweetheart. I grinned, pressing my lips against his short-cropped blonde hair. He might look like a tank, but he was really a giant teddy bear.

"You don't seem scared," he muttered, pulling back to look at me.

I chuckled. "I don't want you to scare me," I said, smiling up at him. "I like you just the way you are."

He leaned against one elbow, letting his hips sink down onto me. His forearm flexed. "Well, shit," he rumbled, but his eyes twinkled. "How can I compete with the doc if I can't be scary?"

"It's not a competition," I mumbled. "I want both of you for different reasons. I'm such a fucking whore," I groaned, shaking my head, self-conscious at the feeling of his hips pressing down on mine. I started to wriggle away.

"You're not a whore," he said, planting his hands by my head and looking down at me with soft eyes.

I scowled up at him. "What am I, then?" I felt sick with myself. "It's not _right _to feel this way. I should be able to _choose._"

His shoulders bulged as he leaned close to my face. "It's not too late to choose," he murmured, brushing his lips over mine. I shivered.

"Tank," I murmured, feeling my eyes go half-lidded. I shook myself out of it, looking away. "It's not that simple."

He made a noise in his throat and leaned back to sit on his heels. Then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up, too. I stared, wide-eyed, as he made me face him. "Look, Kitty," he rumbled, his gorgeous blue eyes flickering between mine. "I don't care what happened between you and the doc. I don't wanna _know,"_ he added, shaking his head. "But I don't care."

Now he stared at me for a moment, quiet, and I watched as a thousand feelings flitted through his expression. His brow tensed. He took a breath. "All I know is we're alone together," he murmured, his voice low. "It's us. Right here, right now. And I sure as hell don't wanna waste this moment."

A hot rush of blood pulsed through my body, making me shudder. "You really don't care about what's happened?" I asked, quiet.

He shook his head, and I felt his massive arms curl around me, hugging me close.

"Kitty," he said softly, his gravelly voice rough with emotion, "I've wanted you since the day I found you on the floor of that damn Nazi hellhole." His lips brushed against my ear, kissing me. "And sure, Tak and Nikolai might say that's because I'm a horny bastard," he conceded. "And they might be right." He chuckled, and I grinned in spite of myself.

Then his arms tightened around me.

"But I'll be damned if I don't love the shit out of you," he growled, combing his fingers through my hair.

I trembled, blushing. "Tank," I muttered, trying to hold onto my self-control, "You're just saying that to get in my pants."

He gathered me up in a horrible bear-hug and pulled me down on top of him, squeezing me close. A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Can't lie to ya," he said, his voice husky. "I've been thinkin' of that for a _long_ time."

I blushed deeper and rolled my eyes. "You're terrible," I grumbled.

His warm, wide hands slid down my back. They hooked behind both of my thighs, and I gasped as he made me straddle him.

There was no way to resist.

"Baby, you haven't even seen how bad I can be," he growled, and his hips rocked up against me. Damn. He was _hard._ My breath caught at the feel of him. I shivered with shame, realizing I wanted more, and tried to get off of his crotch. But he held me there, grinding me down against him.

Holy _shit_ he was strong. I couldn't even move.

"Okay, you're bad," I conceded, pretty sure all of my blood had rushed to my face. He smiled lopsidedly, and I could feel his fingers pressing against my stockings.

"I hate all this shit you ladies put on your legs," he grumbled, glancing down at mine. "It looks sexy, but it's just in the way."

My heart was pounding like crazy. Okay, he could turn me on. We knew that now. But this was moving really fast, and I wasn't sure I wanted it to. "Tank?" I muttered, my voice oddly quiet. "Can we ... take a break or something?" I reached down to my thighs, covering his hands with mine.

He curled up so I was sitting in his lap. Straddling his lap. "We haven't even started yet," he teased, grinning.

I took a shaky breath. "I know," I said. "But… Tank…"

"What?" he asked. His hands twined with mine, squeezing.

"Didn't you…" I cut myself off, frowning. How did I ask this? "Didn't you just hook up with Angela?" I asked, uncomfortable.

He actually laughed at that. Loudly. _"Jesus_ no," he said.

"Wow," I murmured. "Definitely wasn't expecting _that_ reaction."

To my surprise, he looked almost bashful. "Me neither," he admitted, looking at me through his long blonde lashes.

"Why didn't you?" I asked, morbidly curious.

His big palms spread warm on my thighs again, holding tight. "Funny story," he said, his voice strangely tempting. Then his fingers urged me closer, hooking behind my knees. He pulled me firm against him, hips jerking. "Feel that?" he asked gruffly, grinding up against me. I bit my lip, and he grinned. "Guess that's a yes," he murmured, giving me a dirty look.

I blushed. "What's your point?" I muttered, trying to move off his crotch again.

He held me in place, smiling wider. "Can't even see your skin and you've got me going."

"What?" I frowned, putting it together. "She couldn't … get you _going?"_

That was hard to believe.

But he shook his head. "Nope," he said. His eyes darkened. "But _you_ sure can," he rumbled, arching up to reach my lips.

His beard scratched ragged on my chin as his mouth twined with mine, and my resolve started to crumble. I'd forgotten how he tasted. Clean but smoky, like a dark winter night. Before I could stop myself, I'd opened my lips against his, and his tongue was tasting me. The feel of it, warm and greedy in my mouth, was overwhelming.

_Fuck_. Now _that _was a kiss.

A rough noise rumbled in his chest. He shifted his hips, and something big nudged up against me.

"Want more?" he growled, moving his mouth to suck hotly at my neck.

My eyes rolled back. "Oh _god,"_ I moaned.

He rocked his hips up again, spreading my thighs with his powerful palms. "Yeah?" he grunted, thrilled, pressing his trapped erection flush between my legs. "Tell me, babe," he murmured. I felt his perfect square teeth pull at my skin.

"_Tank,"_ I gasped.

The length of him pulsed against me. "You want it?" he asked, his voice dark, and he held me down hard on his hips.

Yes. I did.

I writhed around on top of him, so horny I could barely breathe.

He was watching my tortured face, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glinting. "All you gotta say is yes," he rumbled, tempting me. "And then it's _all yours."_

I bit my lip and whimpered. "Damn it," I huffed. My skin felt hot with blood.

His lips quirked and he brushed them against mine. "It's just one little word," he murmured, fixing me with burning blue eyes.

"_Yes,_" I hissed, twisting down on him, biting his bottom lip.

He growled. The hands that were on my thighs reached up under my dress. I fumbled back to unzip it, and in a blink, it was on the floor.

"Jesus," he grunted, his warm, rough palms brushing over my belly. They curled against the sides of my breasts. "Jesus," he said again. He pressed his thumbs into the soft, feminine curves, nuzzled his face against them. His lips were hot, tracing the lacy edges of my brassiere.

"Tank," I whimpered. I could feel his big fingers squeezing the clasp at my back. It instantly sprang apart, and he pulled off my bra, impatient.

He groaned, rubbing his lips over my naked skin. Then he looked up at me with wicked blue eyes, opening his mouth, and I twisted against him when his warm tongue licked deliberately across my nipple. He sucked on it, hard, and I gasped when he moved to the other.

Before I knew what was happening, my own fingers were slipping under the waistband of my stockings, and I was leaning up on my knees to tug them down. Tank made a breathless, excited sound, reaching down to help me. I wiggled out of them and threw them aside.

Without any hesitation, he shoved his hand between my legs. His fingers hooked under the crotch of my panties, stroking me. "Well, well, well," he rumbled, pressing one skilled fingertip up inside. My breath hitched. He grinned. "You dirty little girl," he murmured, shoving his finger in deep. "All wet for me." I bit my lip as he pulled it out. Then he tugged off my underwear, and pushed me back on the bed.

I thought he'd just rip off his pants and fuck me. But after he unbuckled his belt, he leaned over and spread my thighs, moving his face between my legs.

"_Tank,"_ I gasped, feeling that fantastic greedy tongue lick me _there_. "Holy _shit."_

A gruff sound rumbled in his chest and he teased me a little more. Then he pulled back, unfastening his trousers, tugging them down.

He basked in my look of awe. His gorgeous stomach flexed and so did his erection, bobbing thickly between his legs.

I shivered as he leaned over me, using his strong hands to push my knees wide apart.

"Ready?" he asked, husky.

I glanced down my stomach, watching the swollen head of his penis press up against me.

"Yes," I gasped.

He grunted, flexing his hips, and pushed it in.

_Fuck_.

"_Shit_," he hissed, shuddering. "Goddamn it Kitty, are you a _virgin?_"

Definitely not. But he was _thick_. "No," I muttered, uncomfortable, shifting my hips. "Just tight."

He grit his teeth. "Tell me about it," he growled. He pulled back, and we both gasped at the feeling.

"_Tank,"_ I groaned. _"Careful."_

He pushed back in, all the way, and leaned down slowly to kiss my lips.

"Alright," he murmured. I clenched around him, breathing hard, hugging him close. He readjusted my legs, pressing them back, making my calves lean up against his shoulders. "Tell me when you're ready," he said softly, kissing the side of my neck.

My heart thudded and I moved underneath him. "I'm ready," I said, tense, "It just hurts."

He pulsed inside me, making me wince. "Well damn," he grunted. He brushed his lips up to my ear, kissing gently. I felt him grin. "Guess we aren't made for each other, huh?"

"Just gotta—" I gasped, cutting myself off. "Just gotta get used to it," I finished, rocking up against him. I felt _stretched_.

He tried pulling back again, very slow, and I could feel how tight I was around him. I glanced down between us, watching. My muscles tugged on him. "_Kitty_," he rumbled, breathless. "Damn."

"I'm sorry," I moaned, my eyes screwing shut.

"No," he grunted. "You feel _good._" He closed his eyes. _"Too_ good."

He felt good, too. Just also bad.

Taking a breath, he pushed in again, and I pushed up to meet him.

"Shit," he gasped.

"Keep going," I said quickly, feeling it get a little easier.

And this time, his thrust was smooth. A jolt of pleasure spiked through me.

"Mmm," he groaned, pumping slowly. _"That's_ it."

I caught my breath. "A little harder," I murmured.

He braced his palms flat on the bed. "Like this?" His hips slammed against me.

"Yes," I hissed, twisting my head back against the pillow.

"Damn, Kitty," he grunted. "You like that?"

"_Yes_," I breathed, my voice clipped. "_Fuck_ me."

He pumped hard, panting. Then he shifted a little, slipping his right hand between us. I gasped as I felt his thumb brush over my clit, making a slow circle.

"Oh, _shit_," I mewled, rocking my hips to feel more.

"Yeah, baby," he rumbled. "I want you to come for me."

"Then _keep going,"_ I moaned. This was like torture. Something about his body was hitting me in _exactly_ the right place, but the build up was slow and way too intense. I could feel sweet release crouching somewhere just outside my reach. I writhed against him, craving it, and he pushed down with his shoulders to hold me in place.

Tank started fucking in earnest, thrusting in harder. "You like taking it?" he asked, panting.

"_Fuck_ yes," I gasped. I felt flushed all over. Blood pulsed hot under my skin. "Give me _more_."

He grunted, kneeling up, pulling my legs down to fit them snug around his waist. _"God_ you're gorgeous," he growled, staring down at me with smoldering blue eyes. I shivered as he kept pushing against that spot inside me, over and over, watching his muscles flex under his flushed, glistening skin. It was like being fucked by blonde _Adonis._ My whole body started to clench.

"Shit, _Tank,"_ I cried. And I came so hard that I saw stars.

His eyes rolled back. _"Fuck,"_ he groaned. "Oh _fuck_ you're tight." But he kept going, stroking long and deep and I whimpered, feeling my muscles tense up again.

I bit my lip and choked, having another orgasm.

Tank made a deep noise of delight and leaned down to plunge his tongue into my mouth, still thrusting. "Wait 'til I make you come again," he said wickedly, sucking on my bottom lip.

I whined, twisting against him. "_Tank."_

"Come, baby," he grunted, pushing deep.

And I did.

"_Stop,"_ I gasped, every nerve on fire. The feelings were too intense.

"You want me to come now?" he rumbled, grabbing my hips.

"_Yes_," I mewled. "_Please_."

He licked his lips, holding me tight, and I felt him stiffen. "Ready for it?" he asked, his voice clipped.

I nodded.

He groaned, shoving deep, and I felt him pulse. "_Fuck_," he grunted, his body jerking. "Oh, _shit._" He shuddered against me, breathing hard, and I clenched my legs around him.

As he softened inside me, we pulled back to look at each other.

He was grinning. "Damn," he said, his voice rough.

"You said it," I teased, blushing, feeling my muscles squeeze around him.

He winced, but smiled wider. "Fucking vixen," he mumbled, bending down to kiss my mouth.

"You're the one who wanted it," I whispered, kissing the perfect tip of his nose.

"You're right," he said, looking at me with soft eyes. "How'd I do?"

I bit my lip, grinning back up at him. "Ten out of ten."

_"Mmm,"_ he rumbled, kissing me again. "I think I can live with that."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hurr hurr hurr ... c':

Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Now tell me what you want next!**

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Please tell me!  
I love to hear all of your fantastic, glorious words!


	2. Reach for Vodka Tonight

**To those of you that are reading:**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GLORIOUS REVIEWS ON SHOT NUMBER ONE! C':  
**

I will go personally respond to all of them as soon as I'm done publishing this next chapter! :'3

I love hearing from you guys. It absolutely makes my day. :'D

* * *

As far as this "chapter" goes, I had a request for Tank/Edward (and wanted to write it myself) ... so for those of you who want a taste of slash, take a peek!

It's softcore Dempsey/Richtofen. And it involves a lot of vodka. (Had to come up with an excuse for some ... perhaps "misplaced" attentions!).

I tried to keep them in character, and write a "realistic" scenario in which two men who hate each other might find themselves in an ... awkward position.

It's my first time putting slash onto a page, so please be kind! I know it's not heavy slash or fluffy by any means ... but it came out the way I wanted it too!

Also Tank gives off some very rapey vibes. But this is because I feel like Tank has a very rapey side. So. Fair warning.

* * *

**WARNING: SOFTCORE NON-CONSENSUAL SLASH.  
**

**PLOT? WHAT PLOT?! ("PWP") THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE.  
**

* * *

**FYI: **Dempsey/Richtofen. Takes place in "canon" Kino (as in, no OC's to speak of), random time.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Vodka makes people do crazy things ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**INSTA-KILL! Daquiri Deadshots  
**(Amorette's Nazi-Zombies-flavored oneshots)

* * *

SHOT NUMBER TWO

* * *

**"Reach for Vodka Tonight"  
**

* * *

Tank burped loudly, wincing.

"Shit, Nikolai; how can you drink this stuff?" he grumbled, holding out the bottle to glare at it.

Nikolai shrugged. "I am Russian," he said, matter-of-fact.

Takeo scoffed in the corner, huddling deeper into his military jacket. "There is no honor for the drunk," he muttered.

"Woah," murmured Tank, blinking slowly. "It's hittin' me now."

Nikolai grinned, showing yellow teeth. "Is like magic, no?"

Tank rocked forward, raising his eyebrows. "It's a fuckin' trip, that's for sure," he mumbled. He stared cross-eyed at the bottle in his hand, which he was still holding at a distance.

Over in the corner, Takeo groaned, thoroughly disappointed in them.

"_Idioten,_" murmured the doctor, emerging from the shadows. "Now _bozh_ of you are drinking yourselves into a shtupor?" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "_Wunderbar."_

"Come, Richtofen!" bellowed Nikolai, beaming. "Join us. There is plenty to go around."

The doctor in question cocked an arched eyebrow. "Und vhen did you become so _generous _vith your 'wodka,' Nikolai?"

The Russian uncorked a fresh bottle, took a deep swig, and smacked his lips. Loudly. "We found store in town," he explained, his voice even rougher after sipping the liquor. "Inside was this crate," he continued, draping an arm over a box at his side. "Enough vodka for everyone! But only one bottle," he added, glancing covetously at the merchandise.

Richtofen's eyes darted from the crate, labeled _Wodka,_ then between Tank and Nikolai's ruddy faces. He sighed. "_Wunderbar," _he said again, his voice dull. "Just vhat I need. _Drunk soldiers."_

"Ey," Nikolai complained. "I am _always_ drunk."

The doctor rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, vanishing back into the darkness.

Tank grunted. "Good riddance," he said, slurring. "He was killin' my buzz."

"Richtofen needs to relax," Nikolai agreed, blinking blearily in the direction the doctor left.

"Should've thrown a bottle at him," muttered Tank, snorting. His eyelids drooped. "Damn. This stuff is makin' me sleepy."

Nikolai chuckled. "You are like woman, snoring after one drink."

"Shut up," Tank grumbled, tipping the bottle back between his lips. "I can hold my liquor."

"_Da, da,"_ teased Nikolai, giving him a skeptical look. "Whatever."

Tank glared at him. "Fucking Commy."

"Fucking Capitalist."

They faced off, eyes and noses red with drink.

Then Tank snorted, and Nikolai spluttered, and the two of them collapsed, guffawing.

* * *

.

* * *

Doctor Richtofen was hunched over his desk in the projector room, penciling down the calculations in his head.

That's when the door burst open.

He yanked up his MP40 and aimed at the open doorway, livid.

"Woah," mumbled Tank, lifting his hands. He held a bottle in each one. "Calm down, doc."

Richtofen narrowed his eyes at the unwelcome intruder. _"Dempshey," _he spat, taking everything in. Ruddy red cheeks, lopsidedly buttoned shirt, watery bloodshot eyes; the loathsome American was well beyond drunk, and he didn't want to deal with it. "Get _out._" He pursed his lips for emphasis. _"Now."_

But Tank stepped into the room, holding out one of the bottles. "Nikolai wanted me to give this to you," he said, slurring his words. The doctor wrinkled his nose. Dempsey smelled strongly of sweat and liquor, a thoroughly nauseating bouquet. As he edged closer, the acrid odor filled the room, and Richtofen grimaced.

"Get. _Out,"_ he snapped, baring his teeth. "You _shtink _of vodka."

Tank snorted, barking a loud laugh. "Well that's what I've been drinking," he provided, raising his eyebrows. As though it wasn't obvious.

Richtofen sighed. "I hate you, Dempshey," he muttered.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Tank said, rolling his bleary eyes.

"Und vhy are you not _leaving?" _Richtofen hissed, glaring at his unwelcome guest.

Tank was still just standing there, holding out the vodka and reeking. "Just take it, tight-ass," he growled, shoving the bottle into the doctor's lap. "Live a little. _Jesus."_

Managing to keep a grip on his MP40, Richtofen shoved the bottle back at Dempsey, scowling. _"Nein,"_ he spat.

"God, now you sound like a fucking whiny _baby,"_ grumbled Tank, frowning at the doctor. "Take the goddamn bottle."

Richtofen aimed the barrel of his gun straight at Dempsey's foot. "Don't make me _maim_ you," he warned, vicious. Tank paused for a moment. Then, with shocking agility, he kicked the gun out of Richtofen's fingers.

The doctor fumbled for his MP40, his green eyes wide, taken completely off-guard. _"Scheiße,"_ he gasped, making to retrieve the weapon. But Tank blocked him, scowling. He pinned him back in his chair, glaring down at him and shoving the bottle into one of his black-gloved hands.

"Drink it," he growled, belligerent and angry as only a drunk can be.

Richtofen stared up at him, shocked. "Vhy are you so _persistent?"_ he asked, breathless.

"I wanna see you fucking loosen up," snapped Dempsey, frowning. "Now drink. Or else."

Before the doctor could quip about sticks and stones, there was the click of a loaded pistol, and he felt the cool steel of a muzzle against his temple.

"Don't think I won't do it," warned Tank, his bloodshot eyes dead serious. "My inhibitions are _gone."_

Richtofen pressed his lips together, glaring up at the American he loathed so much. _"Verdammt, ich hasse dich,"_ he hissed. But he uncorked the bottle with one skilled hand, and lifted it to his mouth. The vodka wasn't smooth. At all. It burned all the way down. The doctor screwed his watery eyes shut, wincing at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Damn, doc," chuckled Tank. "You really don't get out much, do ya?"

Richtofen glared up at Dempsey with furious green eyes, his lips curled back in a snarl. Then he had to catch his breath. The liquor was already taking effect. It made his vision wobble, and he gasped at the feeling, horrified at the minor loss of control.

"That's it," said Dempsey, his voice sarcastically soothing. "Just a little more, and you can join the party." He nudged the pistol against the sprinkle of grey at Richtofen's temple, as an incentive.

The doctor pursed his lips and shut his eyes, tipping the bottle back into his reluctant mouth. Burning. Burning down his throat. He choked a little on the vodka, coughing, but Dempsey didn't back off. He kept the pistol close to Richtofen's skin, and when the doctor finally caught his breath, he made him drink a little more.

Now, with every glance, the room spun. Richtofen was hyper-aware of his skin, of the slow blinking of his eyelids. Every limb felt heavy, and his mouth tasted bitter in a way he despised. "Zhere," he mumbled, licking his dry lips. "I have done as you asked." He hated the way his words sounded slurred.

"Well, damn," muttered Tank, his eyes widening. "You sure as hell _did."_ He stared down at the doctor for a moment, considering this.

A suspicious crackle of energy shot through the room.

Richtofen glanced up at Dempsey with wary eyes. "Leave," he snarled.

Tank's expression was peculiar, almost blank. He pulled the pistol back a few inches, but kept it too close for the doctor's comfort.

"Shtop _staring at me,_" hissed Richtofen, prickling with discomfort. At the same time, the giddy, drunken urge to laugh bubbled up in his stomach. He fought it down, disgusted with himself. "Take your vodka und go," he added, rocking a little in his chair. Would the vile room ever stop spinning?

What Dempsey said next was inexplicable.

"You know, I never really_ looked_ at you before," he murmured, his eyes flickering over the doctor's face. They were curious, intent. And behind the bright blue irises, Richtofen could see the definite flicker of a tiny, hesitant spark of desire.

He pursed his lips.

"_Heilige Scheiße,"_ he groaned. "_Nein._ Dempshey. Get out._ Now."_

But Tank just kept staring, examining the doctor's face like it was a work of art.

"Fine," snapped Richtofen, glancing at the pistol with a hint of longing. "If you vill not leave, just kill me." He stared back up into Dempsey's eyes, and his brow wrinkled. "I do not like ze vay you are_ looking_ at me," he muttered, shuddering.

Tank leaned down, his eyes hooded with alcohol. "Yeah? Well now you know I feel every day," he murmured. But Richtofen couldn't be relieved by the hatred that flashed through Tank's eyes, because it was quickly replaced with something far more urgent.

"Shoot me," begged the doctor, his voice rising in pitch. _"Shoot_ me."

Tank leaned closer. Now Richtofen could feel his boozy breath on his face. His head spun with the vodka, his heart thudded hard with unfamiliar, sharp pangs of terror. Everything felt slow. Time was oozing like molasses, and in the few seconds it took for Tank's nose to touch the doctor's, a million horrible scenarios flashed through his mind.

The pistol clattered to the floor.

"I don't wanna shoot you," murmured Tank, his voice husky.

"_Bitte,"_ whined Richtofen, stiffening, pulling away. Dempsey was too close. But he was pinned to his chair by the person in question. "Don't do zhis."

"Do what?" Tank asked, bleary-eyed.

The doctor paused. "Ze look in your eyes," he muttered. "Like you vant to …"

"What?" Tank pressed. He leaned closer, and his chapped lips brushed against the doctor's. A strange, tangled quiver of disgust and longing wormed down Richtofen's spine.

He gasped. "Like you vant to _hurt _me," he hissed, glaring at his captor.

To Richtofen's horror, Tank grinned. "Well," he muttered, his voice low and gravelly. "'Bout time you had a taste of your own medicine."

And he crushed his lips against the doctor's.

Richtofen fought back. Sure, Tank was bigger, but the doctor had strength of his own. He twisted his wiry body, trying to escape, but Tank held him pinned to the chair. His mind raced for an alternative, but the thoughts were scattered, made muddy by the vodka. He couldn't pull himself over; Dempsey was holding him down. Maybe if he slipped underneath?

He let his body flop down, and to his relief, felt Tank's grip release. But as his knees crashed to the floor, he realized the flaw in his plan.

Now he was face-to-face with Dempsey's trousers, and more specifically, the all-too-prominent bulge in his crotch.

"Woah, doc," Tank growled, slurring. "If you wanted it that bad, all you had to do was ask."

He reached down one of his meaty marine hands to paw at the back of Richtofen's head, but, with a heart-clenching twinge of horror, the doctor slipped away. He wriggled through Tank's legs, finally making his escape. Now belly-down on the floor, he could see the glory of the projector room door, mere feet away. He began to scramble to his feet.

Then a huge body crashed down on him, pinning him in place.

Richtofen winced as Tank's hot mouth touched the back of his neck, kissing wetly. "God damn," grumbled Dempsey, tasting the doctor's skin. "You smell _good."_

Though he knew it was futile, Richtofen tried to worm his way out from under Tank's formidable frame. Yes, the doctor was taller, but Dempsey was much, much heavier. It was impossible.

Now Tank's hips ground down against him, the bulge in his trousers pressing into the small of Richtofen's back.

"Fuck," groaned Dempsey, winded. "I'm so fucking _horny."_

The doctor rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it. Even now, in the midst of being violated, he had the urge to quip. "Oh," he cried, his voice so high it could've shattered windows. "Please, Dempshey; _exshplain _ze giant, unvelcome _erection_ you are currently _shoving_ against my body_. Danke." _

And gloriously, Tank froze. "Damn, doc," he muttered. "Maybe you shouldn't talk."

That did it. The fuse blew and, pumped on adrenaline, Richtofen lurched up, shoving Tank off just enough to make his long-awaited escape.

He scrambled across the room, grabbing his MP40. Then, hair disheveled, he spun around on his heel and pointed it at Tank, who was still sprawled on the floor. The room was spinning but Richtofen ignored that. Fuming, he opened his mouth and let loose a bloodcurdling yell.

"I VILL _KILL_ YOU, TANK DEMPSHEY."

The man in question blinked up at him. "I have a headache," he announced.

Richtofen exhaled in a snort of fury. "OUT," he snapped, storming over and prodding Tank with the muzzle of his gun. His finger twitched on the trigger and he hissed, resisting the urge to pull it. Instead, he shoved it hard into the small of Tank's back.

"SHIT," cried Dempsey, jerking up off the floor. "What the _hell?"_

"Und now you know how it feels to have a _large, hard object rammed against you,_" he spat, his spittle sprinkling Tank's face. "Now _leave. _LEAVE."

Tank writhed up to his feet, grumbling. "Damn, it was just an experiment," he muttered.

The doctor prodded Dempsey out of the door, deciding at the last moment _not_ to shoot him in the ass.

"You _fool,_" he roared.

"_I am ze one who does ze experiments."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _Verdammt, ich hasse dich = _Literally_ "_fuck, I hate you," but here: "I fucking hate you." _Heilige Scheiße = "_Holy shit."

* * *

Now that I've dipped my toes in the water, I'd love to write more slash ...

But I need your suggestions! So please ...

**Tell me what you want next!**

**PS: **I have two requests in the works right now, one of Nikolai/OC and one of Richtofen/Kitty ... so I do listen!

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Please tell me!  
I love to hear all of your fantastic, glorious words!


	3. UPDATED NOTICE - THANK YOU!

**A Great Big Thank-you ...**

* * *

Because you all deserve a million of them.

Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou thankyou thankyou.

I love each and every one of you. Your support means the world to me.

So I felt that you needed to have your own little update here, just so I could make that perfectly clear. c':

You guys have changed my life. I know it sounds cheesy whenever I put that in my chapter updates ... but it's the truth.

And I can't possibly thank you enough.

I couldn't have done this without you guys. You made me feel like it's okay to write whatever I feel like writing, and for that ... I owe you big time. c:

Thanks again for rocking my world! *kisses*

* * *

**- Amorette**


End file.
